1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor light emitting device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Groups III-V nitride semiconductors have been variously applied to an optical device such as blue and green Light Emitting Diodes (LED), a high speed switching device, such as a metal semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) and a hetero junction field effect transistor (HEMT), and a light source of a lighting device or a display device.
The nitride semiconductor is mainly used for LEDs or laser diodes (LDs), and studies have been continuously conducted to improve the manufacturing process or light efficiency of the nitride semiconductor.